Eclipse
by Mangetsu 1023
Summary: Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve. J'ai rêvé que la neige brûlait, que le feu fondait, que la guerre n'existait plus, et que la paix était partout. J'ai rêvé de l'impossible. J'ai rêvé que tu m'aimais.


**Ohayo Mina !**

**Auteure : **Mangetsu 1023

**Genre : **OS, UR, Romance et "Déprime"

**Couple : **SasuNaru sous-entendu

**Disclaimer : **Certaines phrases sont issues de la traduction de "Diver" de "Nico touches the walls". Et les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note : **C'est une song-fic, ("Ghosts" de "James Vincent McMorrow") donc le lien est là : watch?v=9yHbo1Q88uQ

J'ai retrouvé ce petit OS, ce matin dans mes fichiers, et je me suis dis que j'allais le poster ^^

Ce n'est pas très gaie mais je l'aime bien comme ça, je trouve que la chanson coïncide parfaitement avec l'ambiance du texte, enfin, c'est mon avis ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Cet horizon s'évanouit au loin._

_Si seulement le bleu du ciel pouvait me décrire l'avenir._

_J'aimerais tellement revoir tes yeux briller de leur éclat si particulier. Réentendre ta voix me hurler que tu me ramènerais à la raison._

_Dans ces eaux sombres où nul ne peut respirer._

_J'ai plongé la tête la première dans les ténèbres, ignorant les mains qui se tendaient dans ma direction, qui me donnaient une chance de vivre._

_Depuis combien de temps suis-je enfoui ici ?_

_Quand est la dernière fois où j'ai souri ?_

_Même les yeux fermés, mes larmes ont coulé, des larmes vermeilles, des larmes de sang._

_J'espérai peut-être l'impossible._

_La tristesse me consume. Mais ai-je le droit de ne songer qu'au passé ?_

_Ce n'est sûrement pas une bonne chose._

_J'essaye d'oublier mais je n'y parviens pas._

_Chaque moment passé._

_Chaque trace de ce passé ne s'efface pas._

_Je n'ai rien oublié._

_Je sais que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar auquel je suis accroché._

_Mais pourtant je n'arrive pas à l'oublier._

_Aussi douloureux soit-il, ce passé fait parti de moi. Et chercher à l'oublier ne ferait que me faire oublier qui je suis._

_Même si je côtoie sans cesse la mort, penser à toi m'est douloureux._

_Je ne distingue qu'à peine la lumière, mais j'ai l'impression de pouvoir l'atteindre, aujourd'hui encore._

_Respirer m'est difficile ici._

_Moi qui ne connais que les ténèbres, sans moyen de me hisser à la surface._

_J'essaie de respirer._

_Si seulement je détournai le regard, et arrivai à saisir ne serait-ce qu'un instant de bonheur. Je ne sombrerais plus jamais._

_Une nuit, j'ai rêvé d'un monde où la neige brûlait et où les flammes fondaient. D'un monde où nous aurions pu vivre ensemble._

_Sans guerre, sans vengeance, sans pouvoirs destructeurs, sans personne d'autre que nous et la paix._

_Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Une réalité illusoire et éphémère._

_J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

_Tu es ma part de lumière et je suis ta part d'ombre._

_On se complète mutuellement._

_Peut-être que toi aussi tu t'en es rendu compte._

_Après tout, n'est-ce pas toi qui un jour m'avais dit que si je mourrai, tu me suivrais dans la tombe ?_

_Quand j'y pense, c'est vraiment pas de chance, hein ?_

_On aurait pu vivre heureux avec nos familles respectives, profiter du temps qui nous était imparti, et peut-être même s'aimer sans risquer de tout perdre._

_Mais la vie est une chienne et n'est qu'une sorte de loto. Soit, tu as de la chance et tu gagnes. Soit tu n'en n'as pas et tu perds._

_Les gens nous envient pour notre puissance. N'ont-ils pas compris que nous n'avions rien demandé, et surtout rien désiré._

_Mais le monde est ainsi, et j'ai besoin de toi._

_Nous ne pouvons pas exister l'un sans l'autre._

_C'est peut-être pour ça que je t'aime._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

Sasuke ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait écrit cette lettre. Il en avait juste marre. Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il avait quitté Konoha, et ce petit village et ses habitants lui manquaient. Surtout un en particulier.

Durant un instant, il pensa l'envoyer à son ancien coéquipier, et peut-être même rentrer chez lui. Puis la situation actuelle se rappela à lui.

Effectuant rapidement les signes d'un katon, il observa la feuille se faire lécher par les flammes avant qu'elle ne retombe en un tas de cendre.

Levant sa tête vers le ciel, il vit le soleil se coucher et laisser sa place à la lune.

Naruto et lui, à l'instar de ces deux astres, n'étaient destinés qu'à s'observer de loin. Ne se retrouvant ensemble qu'en de rares occasions.

Une seule et unique larme roula le long de sa joue avant de continuer sa chute et de disparaître, absorbée par le tissu de ses vêtements.

Oui. S'il avait pu le voir ne serait-ce qu'un instant encore, il aurait été heureux.

Mais c'était trop tard. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière, pour changer, pour réécrire le passé. Trop tard pour s'aimer.

Leur avenir était déjà joué, et ils n'avaient rien à en redire.

Il se releva, prit le temps de se recomposer un masque de froideur, et alla rejoindre son équipe. Ignorant qu'à Konoha, un autre jeune homme pleurait lui aussi son destin.

Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que les deux amants se retrouveraient un jour, dans d'autres circonstances.

Après tout, le destin n'est qu'une accumulation de coïncidences. Mais…si une rencontre dû au hasard paraît inévitable, on pourrait dire qu'elle était destinée. Non ?

_Fin._

* * *

Voilà, c'était ça ! Je sais que c'est court mais j'aime bien sa petite taille.

Le titre est donc le résultat de la rencontre entre le soleil et la lune, je le dis au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas compris ; )

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ désolée pour les fautes et à une prochaine fois j'espère !


End file.
